


be my baby, and I'll look after you.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: ?angel Harry?, ?demon Harry?, Abandoned louis, Angst, BUT NOT ROMANTICALLY!, Bottom Louis, Dominant Harry, Harry protects Louis at all times, Harry's loved Louis since he was born, Idk what Harry is but he's not human, Innocent Louis, M/M, SMUT!, Top Harry, Underage Louis, gaurdian harry, harry doesn't age btw, idk where I'm going with this, louis begs in all the right ways really, louis is an angel but not really. Just a cute innocent angel, not until he's older at least, protector harry, since he was a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry watched him always, with longing eyes for years and years. He was cute as a little boy but grows more and more beautiful every single day. Harry's always there, where else does he have to go? He's devotion is to Louis. And he has very little self control left. (Read the tags)





	

Comment if you would be interested in reading this.


End file.
